A way with words
by mockingskylar
Summary: how an innocent game of scrabble took a smutty turn..reader x yata rated M for smut this is my first ever fanfic so it's a reader x yata fanfic please be gentle .


Quit cheating yata!" you yelled as yata tried to change his letter tiles for the second time. "Hey it's not my fault , i don't even know how to play this stupid game" he pointed at the scrabble board. "well it would'nt kill you to learn" you huffed , you placed the letters on the board making the word "kiss" , yata upon reading the word turned red , "oh grow up it's just a word" you scoffed . Yata stared at his letters intently and his face lightened up and then turned red once again , "come on yata we ain't got all day" you huffed , yata took a deep breath and exhaled slowly , he then arranged his letters 'sex' was the word he chose . You smirked , this is getting naughty you thought to yourself and you decided to play along 'strip' was the word of your choice , yata looked at you confused , he went with the word "warmth" . you shook your head in dismay ,what an airhead you thought to yourself. you stared at your letters a long time and you smirked , you arranged your letters alongside one of yata's previous words "you" was yata's word , you added a couple of other letters turning it into "you are hot" , you could have sworn yata underwent 50 shades of red in just a few seconds. He then looked up at you with a look you had never seen before , what was it love? lust? you could'nt tell but it was pretty hot anyways. You moved the board game aside and went closer to yata who was furiously blushing. " Yata" you whispered , "i want to try something , if u don't like it we can stop and then we will never mention it again" , yata nodded slowly . You moved in closer until both your lips almost touched , yata inhaled sharply , both your lips slowly met , God his lips were so soft and perfect , after a few seconds your lips parted and you looked up at yata who appeared motionless almost frozen. "yata?" you asked hesistantly , yata snapped out of his trance andlooked at you , you started to get up to walk away when yata grabbed your arm and pulled you back down. He grabbed your face and pulled you in for another kiss , this kiss was passionate ,it was intense ,it was furious , it said things no language in the world could explain , it was as if waves were crashing before your eyes as if an entire nebula collapsed into millions of stars infront of licked the bottom of your lips begging for them to open , which you did rather willingly , his tongue explored your mouth as if it were an undiscovered cave to be proceeded with caution . His tongue met yours and that's when things went carnal , you both fought for dominance like two tigers fighting for territory , both your hands were tangled into his auburn locks which u would tug gently after every few seconds. In the end both of you ran out of air in your lungs . You both gasped for air and you could see yata's eyes were filled with lust but you did'nt care , you have wanted this for a very long 's hand reached down to pull off your shirt which you willingly allowed and you then helped him with his shirt , you waited for Yata to make the next move , after what seemed like forever you looked at yata who appeared to be frozen again , that's when you remembered Yata was a virgin and that he was staring at your bra with what appeared to be the most crimson shade of red possible , you smiled and pulled yata into a kiss again , waiting for instincts to take over and soon they did , yata's trembling hands went to your back and started fumbling with the clasp of your bra , he finally figured out how to to open it and after he opened it and tossed the bra aside , he then froze again , you tsked and then got on top of yata and started kissing him from his forehead to his jawline ,he yelped in surprise but his hands found their way to your waist and remained there , you then travelled to his neck and collar bone which earned you all kinds of cute yelps and moans , you your lips grazed his tattoo which pledged his loyalty to HOMRA , you heard him moan the most delicous moan , that's when you went to work nipping , kissing and biting his tattoo earning you all kinds of noises and the way he said your name , it alone was enough to bring you over to the appeared now that yata had the basic idea of what he was supposed to do , he rolled you over and switched positions ,getting on top and copied everything you had done prior. Hislips felt like velvet and his tongue was like silk , the way his touch made you squirm and his lips excited you in all the right places you could'nt keep it in , you moaned , you squirmed , it was everything you ever imagined it could possibly pulled off yata's shorts while his trembling hands fumbled with your jean's zipper , soon you were both rid of your trousers and were in nothing but your was still blushing and confused , jeez hasnt this guy seen enough porn to know what happens next? you thought to yourself. Then again this awakward behavior was also what made him so irresistabily desirable. He was like some alien species of men that was exterminated a long time ago and replaced by the blunt , vulgar and direspectful assholes we all know tugged at Yata's boxers to let him know you wanted them off ,he seemed nervous , scared almost like a frughtened doe. You leaned forward to capture his lips in a warm , reassuring kiss . This appeared to have distracted him long enough for you to reach down and cup his word in the english or any language in that matter could describe the beauty or resonance of the moan that erupted from his mouth. Yata managed to finally pull off his boxers and hesitantly peeled off your could feel his eyes scanning your body , noting every freckle ,every curve ,every distinct feature. "It's alright yata , we can continue" you reassured given him the confidence he needed Yata kissed the space between your breast , and started moving below , licking and kissing each part of your body , ravishing you in all your glory. He hesitantly spread your legs , you tried to make it easier for him by wrapping your legs around his waist giving him enough access and view to go along with it. Yata brought his manhood near your entrance and paused , as if he were weighing his sighed and pulled him down for another kiss while he entered you ,the minute he made contact inside you he gasped , it took him time to adjust to your warmth , your tightness , your depth. He first moved with an excruciatingly slow pace , making you beg him for more and as his confidence grew stronger so did his tried to move your body to match up yata's pace , God his stamina is amazing you thought to yourself but then again all that time skateboarding would obviously have its as soon as you started to catch on to Yata's pace he pressed his hands down on your waist to stop you from moving. You looked up at him pouting that's when he huskily whispered in your ear "It's my job to please you , you will do nothing i will treat you the way you deserve to be treated" and that's when his pace quickened once more , hitting your sweet spot and if that wasn't enough to make you moan ,his beautiful eyes those golden orbs were deadlocked into your own. You couldn't stare into his eyes for too long , his pace was blurring your vision , your ability to think ,almost mentally and physically handicapping you , your nails dug into his back and your teeth latched onto his tattoo holding on for dear life , that's when it happened you felt your walls tightening and this weird shooting feeling from your lower abdomen stretching to every part of your body and you couldn't keep your eyes open anymore almost as if you lost all voluntary control over your body and your back arched with you finally arriving moaning utter gibberish along with Yata's what he had just witnessed Yata didn't last much longer either , after a few more thrusts he too came undone calling out your name as he did so and collapsed to your the time you both managed to catch your breath and whatever was left of your sanity you both fell into a deep slumber . The heat was boiling the next day so yata didn't wear hs signature white shirt and went into HOMRA wearing just a black vest , you were sitting in the sofa talking to Anna when he entered .Everything was normal until Izumo gawked staring at yata , "what is it ?" yata asked. "Yata what happened to your tattoo?" yata looked at izumo confused before he at his chest and turned red , the tattoo and the area surrounding it was purple and red , the perfect hickey. Yata panicked and starting making up all kinds of excuses "well-um something probably bit me or i must have hit myself against something" he continued mumbling and that's when mikoto looked at him lazily and said in his usual bored tone "well it appears that, 'that' something must have claws since there are nail marks on your back" . Yata started blushing and rambling on about how it was no such thing and how it must have been some bug in his old futon. Mikoto ignored his rambling and called you over. You walked towards him calmly "is everything alright mikoto?" you inquired. Mikoto looked at you and spoke in a bored voice "you know you should go easy on him , you may know your way around this stuff but he's still new to this" he said motioning towards yata whose shade of crimson matched mikoto's hair ,red enough to attract Anna who started talking about how it was a pretty red .

...


End file.
